crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Horror On Maple Street
Back in 1911, in New Hampshire, a house stood in a suburb one night. It was all dark inside. A man and a boy walked down the street together, both stopping in front of the home. A storm came up. "Father, it is raining hard out, let's go see if those people will let us in until it passes" the boy told the man. "Yes son, that's a good idea!" the boy's father replied and they rann up, on the front porch. The man knocked on the door and the door creaked and popped open suddenly. They went inside. The boy and his father looked around the parlor in the darkness of the place. "Hello?" the boy's father called out. No reply. Then, a sound of a girl crying in the hallway-closet was heard. The boy followed his father to the closet and the man slowly opened the door. Inside the closet, was a ghastly sight of fright of a girl, with pale-white skin, long, dark hair, and a pink dress on, holding a lit-candle. She was sitting on the floor and looked up at them. Her eyes were sunken into her sockets, and were pure-white and without pupils. Her mouth was full of sharp, jagged-teeth and was a ghost. She bellowed at the boy and his father, in an ear-splitting shriek and moan and then faded away, vanishing. The man looked horrified and immediately slammed the closet-door shut. Then, as he and his son ran towards the front door, they saw a creepy object coming down the stairs and around the corner at them. It was a large pig-like thing, with giant, red-glowing eyes and fangs hanging out of its mouth. The thing was a huge, living-piggy-bank, with a slimy-green-slot in its pink back. The piggy-bank monster roared and squealed at them, as it stopped before them, as green-slimy-pennies, poured out of the slot in its back. They screamed at the sight of the creature. Then, it disappeared. Just then, the father and his son saw two specters floating out of the kitchen, as it mysteriously lit up, moaning as they came down the hallway. They were dressed in white-shrouds and had completely black-eyes. The father and son screamed once more, and ran to the front door, got it open, as green-slime dripped and trickled down the walls. They ran out of the house and found that the storm had ended. They saw another phantom peering out a lit-up upstairs-window of the home, that had white curtains covering the inside of it. The ghost was a shadowy-form of a man, who had his hands up, against the white-curtains and window, covered in red, dripping-slime. A message from the specter up, above it on the window read, "HELP ME" in more red, dripping-slime. The man and his son ran down the street, passed and sign that read, "MAPLE STREET", and turned a corner to right. They sang, "Oh, Susannah!" together, as they went along the suburb, with the boys father pulling out a small bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey from his pocket, opening it and taking a gulp.